1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a surface-mounted type connector and to a method for producing a circuit device including the surface-mounted type connector, which is generally used for an automotive electronic control unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are various kinds of structures for surface-mounting connectors used for electronic control units. For example, JP-A-9-326269 discloses a structure (a) in which a connector terminal is soldered to a printed circuit board by solder paste disposed between the printed circuit board and the connector terminal. JP-A-10-172620 discloses a structure (b) in which a connector terminal holding solder balls thereon undergoes a reflow treatment and is soldered to a printed circuit board by the solder balls. JP 2792958 discloses a structure (c) in which a connector terminal is connected to a printed circuit board by soldering through a flexible member.
In the structures (a) and (b), however, the connector terminal is mounted on the printed circuit board directly by soldering. Therefore, the soldered portions directly receive stresses generated such as when an opposite connector is attached or detached and when vibrations occur. As a result, the soldered portions may be separated from each other. In the structure (c), it is difficult to accurately position the flexible member with respect to the printed circuit board, and to keep the state of the positioned flexible member for soldering due to its flexibility.